Sonic in the School
by Amy Rose FanGirl
Summary: ¿Quieres saber como está el instituto para los novatos al día de hoy? Unete a los líos que Sonic y sus amigos vivirán durante el curso. Pasen, lean, comenten y disfruten
1. Empezemos

_**Hola gente n_n sé que no me puedo permitir empezar una nueva historia, pero estaba ahí en mi mente y no desaparece y me pedía a gritos "ESCRÍBEME!" al final no me queda otra XD**_

_**Seguramente pondré algún capítulo basando en algo que me pasó, seguramente porque será interesante o digno de ver :P**_

_**Bueeeno, pasen, lean, y espero que les guste :)**_

* * *

Suena el maldito despertador. Me entran las ganas de tirarlo por la ventana, pero prefiero que no. Lo apago y punto. Me siento en la cama y bostezo. Miro hacia el calendario.

-Genial, el primer día de clase.-Digo sin ganas. Me levanto y voy al baño. Como de costumbre, cerrado.

-¡Apúrate!-Le grito a mi hermano golpeando la puerta

-Calmate colega, yo valgo todo el tiempo del mundo.-Dijo el vanidoso de mi hermano, mientras se peinaba el flequillo.

-¡Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día!-Grité. Oí como apagaba la música de la radio y salía.

Ni me miró, pasó de mi. Tener un hermano es un auténtico royazo. Entro y cepillo mis espinas. No tengo ganas de entrar a la ducha, así que me lavo la cara y las manos. Salgo. Me pongo mis zapatillas y voy a abajo. Veo que mi hermana ya está enganchada al teléfono, mientras que mi hermano pone en su estado de _messenger _que está buenísimo.

Me siento y desayuno rápido. Veo como mi padre coge sus cosas de trabajo y se va, yo debería hacer lo mismo, no me apetece perder el autobús, aunque perfectamente puedo ir corriendo y llegar más temprano que el autobús, pero hoy no tengo ganas de ponerme a correr.

Cojo mi mochila, vacía porque ni tengo libros ni libretas, solo llevo un pequeño cuaderno por si acaso...

Voy a la parada del autobús. Al principio todo está muy muerto, pero en cuanto llegó el autobús, llegó un sin fin de gente, mayor o de mi edad, todos atrancados en la parada del autobús, nada más empujando y empujando, entonces vi a un chico plateado que empujaba más que ninguno.

-¡Venga que es para hoy!-Decía.

Yo me acerqué un poco a él cuidadosamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de mis intenciones.

Él me miró de reojo.

-¿Novato?-Me preguntó.

-No.-Mentí.-Soy repetidor de otro instituto, pero decidieron cambiarme a uno nuevo.-Dije, aunque en realidad era verdad que me habían cambiado de instituto, y también era repetidor.

-Ya veo.-Dijo.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo un gran historial, soy repetidor.

-Ah.

-No te preocupes, tu pégate a mi y pronto aprenderás.-Me dijo sonriendo.

-Vale.-Le sonreí. El erizo entró al autobús, y yo le seguí. Me reservó un sitio a su lado, la verdad, me cayó bien.

**Después...**

Llegamos al instituto. Entré siguiendo al plateado. Miré al rededor. Todo el mundo estaba haciendo una avalancha mirando las listas o bien para ver si habían caído con sus amigos, para ver con qué enemigo tendrían que enfrentarse durante el curso, o simplemente querían saber cual era su clase.

El Plata se asomó a las listas.

-Yo estoy en primero C.-Me dijo.

Yo miré las listas.

-Yo también.-Dije intentando no mostrar mi emoción por haber caído en la misma clase que él.

-Pues genial.-Sonrió.-Vamos a entrar y escoger unos asientos antes que nadie.

-Vale.-Sonreí de nuevo. Me gusta ese chaval.

Le seguí asta la clase de Primero C, entramos, no éramos los primeros, había unos cuantos alumnos hablando entre ellos.

El Plata buscó con la mirada, y eligió un asiento al lado de la ventana, en primera fila. Yo decidí sentarme a su lado, y lo hice.

**Amy Rose.**

Pues nada, que hoy empieza el curso.

No tengo más remedio que levantarme de la cama e ir a ducharme, eso sí, rápidamente.

Me peino mis espinas rosadas, me seco y me visto. Voy corriendo a desayunar. Me bebo rápido el cola-cao y me como la tostada lo más rápido que mi boca puede actuar.

-No llegarás al autobús.-Dijo mi madre.

-Ya la llevo yo.-Dijo mi padre.

Terminé y cogí la mochila, obediente como siempre.

Mi padre fue al coche, y yo le seguí. Me puse en el asiento de a delante y me abroché el cinturón, mientras bostezaba y me estiraba.

Mi padre puso en marcha el coche y me llevó lo más rápido que permitían las señales de tráfico al instituto.

-Que te lo pases bien, y no hagas caso a lo que los demás te digan.-Me repetía una, y otra y otra vez.

Yo solo asentía, poniendo cara de que le escuchaba.

Paró delante del instituto, y allí me dejo. Le di un beso y me bajé. Fui muy tímida subiendo las escaleras, porque ahí había infinidad de chicos, guapos y feos, que me miraban, y yo me derretía de vergüenza.

Entré, esperé a que se me hicieran un hueco entre la multitud y miré las listas. Caí en Primero C.

Simplemente me dirigí a la clase, estuve mirando por los pasillos a ver si alguno de mi clase del colegio estaba por ahí, pero nada, 0, nadie.

Llegué a mi clase, me senté en la segunda fila, justo al lado del radiador y de la ventana. Me gusta el caliente del radiador.

Estuve ahí por un buen tiempo asta que se acercó una gata morada guapísima.

-Hola.-Me saludó sonriente.

-Hola.-Le dije devolviéndole el gesto.

-Me llamo Blaze the Cat, ¿y tú?

-Amy, Amy Rose the Hedgehog.-Sonreí.

-¿Está ocupado este asiento?

-No, puedes sentarte si quieres.-Sonreí.

Ella se sentó a mi lado. Me dio la sensación de que seríamos grandes amigas.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**No se pueden quejar de que este fuera un capítulo corto XD**_

_**Gracias por leerme :D **_

_**Por cierto...estuve pensando...si alguno de ustedes quiere que su oc aparezca en esta historia...que me lo diga a ver si puedo hacerle hueco C: Muuchos saludos n_n**_

_**ARF**_


	2. El curso ha comenzado

_**Jejeje creo que voy a escribir mucho en este fic :D porque va a ser laaaargo XD**_

_**En fin, acá el nuevo capítulo, y Muuuuuchas gracias a las lindas personas que me prestaron sus oc's n_n**_

* * *

Se sentó delante de nosotras un erizo plateado que nos miró, y con aire simpático nos dijo:

-Hola guapas, ¿como os llamáis?

-Soy Blaze.-Dijo tímidamente.

-Y yo Amy.-Dije valiente aunque en realidad si me dio algo de vergüenza.

-Encantado.-Nos sonrió.-¡Sonic, ven aquí!-Le gritó a un erizo azul, que me pareció bastante lindo

**Sonic**

Me senté al lado de el Plata (así le llamamos en la clase) y él me habló.

-Mira Sonic, te presento a Blaze y Amy.-Dijo como si las conociera de toda la vida.

-Encantado, me llamo Sonic.-Les dije algo cortado.

-Encantadas igualmente.-Dije yo para que Blaze no tuviera que hablar.

***Ding Ding Don***

-Atención alumnos, acudan al salón de actos, gracias.-Dijo la directora.

***Ding Ding Don***

-Pues nada, a que nos suelten el rollo de todos los años...-Dijo el Plata levantándose.

-¿Es muy aburrido?-Le dije mientras caminaba fuera de la clase

-¡Como que el año pasado se durmió el propio tío que estaba leyendo el discurso!-Bromeó.

-Entonces sí que debe de ser aburrido...-Dije mientras miraba de reojo a las chicas, que nos estaban acompañando.

Llegamos al salón de actos, me senté al lado del Plata, y miré al director, que en cuanto vio los asientos llenos, empezó con su discurso.

-Este curso queremos que sea un año bla bla bla bla...

-Que rollazo...-Murmuré yo mientras ponía la cabeza en las manos. A mi lado se sentó un erizo rubio de ojos color rubí, que miraba atentamente al director. Me entró curiosidad por aquel erizo.

-Hola.-Le murmuré.

-Bah.-Me contestó sin hacerme caso. Fruncí el ceño, ¿no quería hablarme? ¡que le den! ¡no pensaba suplicarle!

Entonces vi a una eriza rosa de ojos azules sentarse al lado del rubio, y vi que le sonreía, pensé que este le soltaría una burrada, pero fue todo lo contrario: le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

-Los que tengan un historial muy largo que sepan que este curso empiezan de cero y bla bla bla...-

Entonces noté que el erizo rubio me miraba de reojo

-¿No tienes vida?-Me dijo

-¿Que pasa hermanito?-Preguntó la eriza rosa.

-Nada hermanita.-Le respondió.

Ahí lo entendí todo. ¡Como me gustaría llevarme así con mi hermana Sonia!

Decidí dejarlos en paz y volví a mirar al frente, me di cuenta de que Amy estaba sentada justo delante de mi, entonces el Plata me hizo una gamberrada, cogió uno de mis lápices y lo hizo rodar por debajo de la silla de Amy.

-Muchas gracias.-Le dije irónico.

-Luego me lo agradecerás.-Me contestó guiñándome un ojo.

Suspiré. Me puse de rodillas y cogí el lápiz del suelo, me quedé unos instantes mirando las piernas de Amy, me sonrojé levemente y volví a mi sitio.

-Y esperamos que este año bla bla bla.-Terminó de hablar el director.

Nos levantamos y volvimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

Ahora nos tocaba conocer a nuestro tutor.

Entró una coneja con aparencia de 20 años o por ahí, el Plata suspiró aliviado.

-¿Eh?-Le dije.

-Es Vainilla, una de las mejores profesoras de este instituto, es muy buena y envía poca tarea, ¡nos tocó una buena!-Me susurró sonriendo.

-Atención alumnos.-Dijo dulcemente la coneja.-Soy Vainilla the Rabbit, vuestra tutora. Yo doy Matemáticas, y espero que en este curso, todos os portéis bien y no haya necesidad de que repitáis curso.

-¡Si, profesora!-Contestó menos de un cuarto de la clase.

Entonces sonó el timbre.

-¿Tan temprano?-Dije yo.

-Tío, el primer día de clase termina temprano, mañana sí que hay que sufrir.

-Ah vale.-Dije.

Todos nos levantamos y cogimos la mochila, y nos fuimos.

Entramos al autobús, me senté al final del todo con el Plata, a mi lado se sentó Blaze y al lado de Plata se sentó Amy.

-¡Me he enterado de los profesores que nos han tocado!-Gritó el Plata.

-¿Que profesores?-Preguntó curiosa Blaze.

-Para Matemáticas Vainilla la tutora, esa si es buena y envía poca tarea, pero en Ciencias Naturales...¡Al Gordo!

-¿Gordo?-Pregunté yo.

-¡Como no le traigas los deberes te pone un parte y te deja en ridículo delante de toda la clase! ¡y lo peor: te obliga a correr durante 30 minutos por todo el instituto!

-¡Cielos!-Exclamó Amy.

-Y eso no es nada, en Ciencias Sociales nos ha tocado el Muermo, que suelta unos rollos que no te enteras de nada

-¡Oh vaya! ¡No aprobaré!-Dijo Blaze.

-Al de Educación Física lo llamamos el Cojonudo, te trata como en el ejército, ¡ya podría correr él con lo que yo me sé!-

Las chicas empezaron a asustarse.

-¡Y LO PEOR! ¡El de Matemáticas es...es...!

-¿Quien?-Pregunté yo.

-¡El Rosbailer!-Dijo levantándose de su asiento y dejándose caer en el pasillo del autobús, haciendo que todos los presentes se rieran.

-¿Quien es ese?-Preguntó la eriza rosa.

-¡Con ese tío no se juega, te cuelga de las orejas en la pizarra, incluso puede llegar a matarte!

-¡OH POR CAOS!-Dijo Amy asustada.

-Este curso hay que tener cuidado.-Dije yo.

-¡Y muchísima suerte!-Dijo Blaze.

Era oficial. El curso había empezado.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y no se olviden de dejar reviews! :D**_

_**Muchos saludos a mis amigas **_**Sonamyfanlove, Paradise4ever**_**, **_**ChessTheHedgehog, ect...**


End file.
